


Recusantem Spell

by DefinitelyNotASnake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Vore, Established Relationship, G/T, Im sorry I’m trash, LMAO, M/M, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Mouth Play, Wincest - Freeform, insertion, shrunken dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotASnake/pseuds/DefinitelyNotASnake
Summary: Dean gets more than he bargained for when exploring the bunker, and Sam is more than happy to “teach him a lesson”.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 46





	Recusantem Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I’m realizing how weird I am that I write stuff like this and I apologize to anyone who reads this.

Sam and Dean had decided to do some exploring in the bunker archives that day, and split up to cover more ground.  
Sam was reading the files on some artifacts on the shelves when he heard a shatter of glass a few shelves away. He dropped the files and ran over to where it came from. 

He arrived to the sight of Dean coughing and surrounded by smoke. Soon enough the air cleared to reveal a glass container broken on the floor, white powder all over Dean’s feet.

“Dean! I told you to be careful with these things!” Sam shouted as he walked over to check on the mysterious powder. As he looked for a label to check how dangerous it was, Dean suddenly hunched over, grabbing his chest.

“Dean!?” Sam panicked, using his gloved hands to frantically sift through the powder. Finally he found the shard with a label.   
‘Recusantem Spell’

“Fuck...” Sam cursed as he looked back at Dean to see him slowly shrinking out of his clothes. Soon he sat there naked, only a few inches tall, in a puddle of his shirt and pants. Dean stared up and up, wide-eyed at an enormous Sam crouching above him. 

Sam stared down at Dean, equally wide-eyed. Quickly he read more of the Latin on the label, and let out a sigh.   
“Ok, this Shrinking Spell only lasts for a day. It was used for spy missions by the Men of Letters.”   
Sam rubbed a hand over his face, thinking about having to deal with Dean like this for a whole day. He looked back down at Dean to see him shivering, rubbing his arms for warmth. Sam took pity on him and took his gloves off, scooping the tiny Dean up in one hand and cupping him to his chest. Dean immediately relaxed into the embrace. “Thanks Sammy.” He said in a very small voice, Sam barely heard him.

Suddenly Sam became aware of something small poking into his chest where Dean was. One look down at Dean’s flushed skin told him what it was. 

“Dean do you seriously have a boner right now?” 

“Yes Sam of course I have a boner right now!” Dean shouted up, “You’re like a sexy God or something.” 

Sam was half exasperated half amused, because this was exactly like Dean to have a hard on right now. Then Sam, being the devious top that he was, had an awfully fun idea.

“Dean, what am I going to do with you?” He said with fake annoyance, pulling Dean away from his chest to look him over.   
Indeed, Dean’s usually big dick was red and flush against his tiny stomach. He knew Dean always had a kink for Sam dominating him, so this made sense in this situation.   
Dean opened his mouth so say something sassy in return, but without warning, Sam’s enormous tongue darted out from his mouth and licked a long, slow stripe up Dean’s dick and chest, eliciting a choked off yelp from his older brother and a blurt of precum to leave Dean’s dick. Dean shivers as he sees Sam’s huge, smug grin.

“Ok Dean, since you didn’t listen to me and made this big mess, you’re going to have to be punished.” Sam says with a wicked grin.

“P-punished?” Dean asks, half afraid but half excited.

“Yep,” Sam says as he begins to undo his fly, releasing his slowly hardening cock into the open. “You’re going to have to stay in my dick while I clean up your mess.” He explains as he strokes his dick to full hardness. 

“Wha-“ Dean is cut off as he’s abruptly lowered feet first into his giant brother’s warm, moist, piss slit. It’s a tight squeeze, but Sam manages to shove him in to his arm pits, letting Dean’s arms stay out to keep him from sinking in all the way. Sam lets out a groan at the sensation, the sound reverberating through Dean. He’s experimented with sounding before, but this was something entirely new and erotic. His dick twitched at the sensation of Dean’s tiny feet moving about in the close confines, shaking Dean entirely.

“Now Dean, you wiggle around in there like a good boy and maybe you’ll get a treat later.” Sam said as he grabbed the base of his dick to keep from coming too soon. He found a rubber band on one of the shelves nearby and wrapped it around himself as a makeshift cock ring for the time being. 

“Y-yes sir.” Dean replied, body flushed with arousal. He loved the way Sam took control over him, and the circumstances worked out in their favor perfectly. He began wriggling his lower body around in the warm, moist hole, as Sam put his gloves back on to start cleaning up the powder mess. He was rewarded for his efforts with giant globs of precum starting to ooze out the slit around him, and Sam’s occasional moans of approval. 

Soon enough Sam had finished with the mess, scooping up the powder into another container and sweeping the shards of glass into a bag. As Sam took the bag upstairs to the trash, his cock bobbed, shaking Dean and making him groan with the way it rubbed his dick against the inside of the fleshy shaft. 

After the glass and gloves were thrown away into the trash, Sam went to Dean’s room and stripped out of his clothes, getting himself comfortable on the memory foam mattress. For a moment he just took the time to watch as Dean moved around in his dick, getting more turned on by the second. He gently pinched Dean by his sides, lifting him almost all the way out of his cock, followed by tails of precum, before fucking him back inside, making them both moan. He did it multiple times before Dean said he was close. Then he tucked Dean’s arms together to his sides, and pushed him all the way into his dick until his head was the only part left out. 

“No touching yourself.” Sam growled out as he saw the bulge in his dick of Dean shifting his arms. Dean whined in response but stopped what he was doing like a good boy. Sam then removed the rubber band and slowly stroked his aching member. As he stroked up, the foreskin covered Dean’s head entirely, before being pulled back down to show he was panting in excitement. For every stroke of Sam’s dick, Dean was slipping down millimeter by millimeter, until he was fully submerged in his little brother’s dick. The air was humid and it smelled like a mixture piss and cum, but Dean was in heaven as he suddenly felt something gushing out from under him. He heard Sam shout as he was shot out of the moist cavern and onto a hard surface. Before he knew what was happening, he was covered from head to toe in thick, white strands of cum shooting out from behind him. He felt the surface under him shaking as he tried to wipe the goo from his eyes. 

Dean felt more than he heard Sam’s chuckle, before he felt huge fingers gripping his sides, gently pulling him out of the sticky mess. Dean was like a rag doll as he hung limp in the air, exhausted, but still rock hard.   
Sam found it amusing how Dean was completely covered in his cum. Dean had told him once about it being one of his fantasies, but never before had it been a real possibility. 

He picked up his dripping mess of a brother, holding him in front of his face as he saw the tiny dick still standing at attention. Sam adjusted his hold on his brother as he swiped his tongue out to lick the white mess off of Dean’s face and ears. When Dean was finally able to blink his eyes open, he saw Sam’s widening grin. “Are you ready for your treat now Dean?”

Dean quickly nodded his head, heart beat quickening as he saw Sam’s mouth open and his tongue dart out to lick the rest of the cum off of him. He was careful to avoid Dean’s sensitive dick, wanting to tease for as long as possible. As soon as all the cum was cleaned up, except for the spots on the tiny dick, and Dean whimpered “Please Sammy, please...”, Sam wasted no time stuffing the lower half of Dean’s body into his mouth. Dean yelped but it soon turned into a moan as his whole lower half was being sucked on and massaged by an enormous, warm tongue. It trailed up his thighs, spread his cheeks, lapped at his hole, making him squeal and squirm in Sam’s hand. Then Sam flipped him over onto his stomach, so that his dick was flush against the bumpy surface of the tongue. With a couple of swipes and a hum vibrating Sam’s whole mouth, Dean’s orgasm was blinding. He spasmed and screamed in ecstasy as Sam’s tongue milked his cock for all it was worth.   
Dean panted hard as the last of the cum was squeezed out of him, soon overstimulated and pushing Sam’s mouth away. Sam let him go, making Dean shiver in the cold air. While Dean was breathing heavy, he heard Sam swallow his tiny load behind him, making him shiver again, thinking how easy it would be for him to be swallowed whole. But he didn’t have to worry about that, not with Sam around. 

Sam held him close as his high wore off, soon both surrendering to sleep. In the morning, Sam woke to a full-sized Dean in the bed, kissing him as soon as his eyes were open. As they hugged each other close, Dean murmured in his ear.  
“We should use that shrinking stuff more often.”


End file.
